


Desus Prompt List #3 (Parenthood)

by brightlikeloulou



Series: Prompt Lists [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Crying, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent!Desus, Parenthood, They're really good dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: A series of prompts following the life of Daryl and Jesus as fathers to their two children, River and Ebony.(Chapters not in chronological order)This is no longer receiving updates.





	1. Prompt List

** Prompt List #3  **

 

Another prompt list! This time it’s parenthood themed!  


All these prompts revolve around Daryl and Jesus and their two children so they will be connected but you won’t necessarily have to read all of them to understand. I’ve been wanting to write more Parent!Desus for ages but I could never think of a real storyline to make a proper fic. 

Request through my @iiloulouii Tumblr ask box or AO3 comments section on the  _first_ chapter.

Also as I am currently planning on putting up another prompt list soon, when requesting please specify if you are requesting a number from prompt list #3 or #4. With this prompt list you cannot combine prompts. 

(Numbers that have a line through them means they have already been requested)

 

About the fic-

  * Modern day AU
  * They have two children, River their son and Ebony their daughter. 
  * River and Ebony have a almost three year age difference, River being the eldest. 
  * Both children were born via surrogate and egg donors and River from Paul’s sperm and Ebony from Daryl’s. 
  * Daryl is a Stay-at-Home dad because that has always been a little headcanon of mine. 
  * Paul is a Real Estate Agent. 
  * A bracket with the child’s age will be provided when necessary. 
  * If the child is not specified or if the age is not specified that means you can choose.



 

* * *

 

  1. Daryl and the kids go shopping together. (You can specify what kind of shopping if you like.) 
  2. ~~They meet one of the kid’s significant other for the first time.(16)~~
  3. ~~River gets stranded somewhere and either Daryl or Paul have to go and pick him up.(17)~~
  4. Ebony practicing braiding on Paul’s hair. 
  5. Taking one of the kid’s swimming for the first time. 
  6. ~~One of the kids has a nightmare and goes into Daryl and Paul’s room.~~
  7. ~~The kid’s bring home a stray kitten.~~
  8. ~~River gets into a fight at school. (16)~~
  9. ~~The kids are sick.~~
  10. ~~River finding out he’s getting a sibling. (2 years and 1 month)~~
  11. River being brought home for the first time. (1 day old) 
  12. Ebony being brought home for the first time/River meeting Ebony for the first time. (River- 2 years and 10 months) 
  13. ~~Paul going back to work for the first time after River is born. (3 months old)~~
  14. ~~Baby shopping for the first time.~~  
  15. Daryl and Paul setting up Ebony’s nursery with River’s help. 
  16. River’s first word. (You can choose.)
  17. Ebony’s first word. (You can choose.) 
  18. The family meeting River. 
  19. The family meeting Ebony. 
  20. ~~Merle reappears after being estranged for years and meets the kids.~~
  21. One of the kids sleep through the night for the first time. 
  22. One of the kid’s first steps. 
  23. Daryl and the kid’s visit Paul at the office. 
  24. Paul singing one of the kids to sleep. (Baby) 
  25. ~~Either Daryl or Paul discovering their child’s secret talent. (15)~~
  26. One of the kid’s gets hurt. 
  27. The kid’s getting a dog. 
  28. Paul comes home from work to find that River had been sent to his room for misbehaving. 
  29. ~~One of the kids comes home from school upset and refuses to say why.~~
  30. Paul looks after both kid’s by himself for the first time.
  31. Kid or kids being on an aeroplane for the first time.
  32. “I made a mother’s day card!” “We’re both father’s sweetie.” 
  33. “I miss Daddy.” 
  34. “I hate you.” 
  35. “They’re so cute when they’re asleep.”
  36. “I’d kill for a coffee.” 
  37. “You’re getting crumbs all over my bed.” “No I’m not.” 
  38. “What’s the matter, sweetie?” 
  39. “Did you just hiss at me?” 
  40. ~~“The kids ambushed me.”~~
  41. “I wanna have sex.” “Maybe tonight when they’re asleep.” “If they’re asleep then we’re asleep.” 
  42. “Show me what’s behind your back.”
  43. “You can sleep on the couch.”
  44. “Can I tell you a secret?” 
  45. “Why do you have bunnies in your bag?” 




	2. Prompt #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous on Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one! River is seventeen here.

**Prompt #3**

**River gets stranded somewhere and either Daryl or Paul have to go and pick him up.  (17)**

 

* * *

 

Daryl is startled awake by a sudden ringing, he groans and rolls off of where he has been using Paul’s chest as a pillow to his nightstand where his ringing phone sits. 

“Who is that? Why are they calling so fucking late.” Paul mumbles once he has woken too, he adjusts his laying position and pulls the covers further up his body as he watches Daryl. 

Daryl groans in reply and grabs his phone from the nightstand, he shivers pleasantly when Paul’s fingers begin dancing over his bare waist. His eyebrows furrow when he sees that his son is the one calling him, River had gone home from school with a friend to go to a party and then stay the night at his house after. 

“It’s River.” Daryl tells Paul and rolls onto his back again. 

“What’s he doing calling so late?” Paul asks, his voice full of confusion and concern. 

Daryl answers the phone and puts it on speaker so Paul can hear. “River, what’s the matter, darlin’?” He asks and shuffles closer into Paul’s warmth, Paul in turn wraps an arm around his shoulders. 

River breaths out in relief when Daryl answered him. “Can one of you please come and get me? I’m sorry but this party is getting out of hand and I don’t want to be here if the cops show up.” River replies hurriedly, his teeth sound like they’re chattering and Daryl stands up from the bed, Paul going to follow him. 

“Paul stay here with Ebony ‘n go back to sleep, ya got work early tomorrow.” Daryl tells his husband but passes him the phone before he walks into their walk in wardrobe. 

“What do you mean by out of hand River?” Paul asks concerned and brushes some of his long hair out of his face. 

“There’s a lot of people here that I don’t know, some of them are dodgy as hell.” River replies shakily and takes another breath before continuing. “I’ve seen drugs being passed around.” 

Daryl steps out of the closet and walks back towards the bed, grabbing the phone from Paul. “Have ya left?” Daryl asks and Paul locks their eyes together, licking his lips like he always does when he’s worried. 

“Yeah, I’m outside and down the street a bit. It’s pouring rain here though, can you bring me some clothes?” River replies and only then did Daryl and Paul notice the sound of the rain in the background. 

“Yeah, I’m leaving now I’ll be there in fifteen minutes, stay on the phone with me.” Daryl replies and grabs his wallet and car keys from his nightstand. 

“Be safe, both of you.” Paul calls as Daryl begins making his way out of the room. 

“G’night, dad.” River calls out to Paul.

 

* * *

 

Daryl arrives at the street where River said he would be and slows down the car to look for his son, he finds him after a few moments, he’s standing under a tree that is working as an almost useless shelter against the relentless rain. Daryl drives up to him and immediately pulls the car to a stop, River having recognised the car walks straight up to the car and pulls the door open before hopping inside. 

“Ya alright?” Daryl asks and reaches over to pump up the heat for the soaking wet teenager. 

River nods and begins stripping himself of his wet clothes, he looks over at Daryl. “Thanks, for picking me up.” He says and smiles shakily at him, teeth chattering away and his body trembling. His light brown hair sticks to his face with the rain and sends droplets falling down his temples. 

“It’s fine, kid. Here, dry clothes.” Daryl replies and takes the clothes from his lap and hands them to the boy, smiling softly at him and beginning to drive away again. 

Once River has all of his wet clothes off and his dry ones on he pulls his knees up to his chest and closes his eyes, falling asleep against the window quickly. 

 

* * *

Once the car is inside the garage and he has the door back down Daryl steps out of the car and walks around to River’s door, pulling it open to reveal the sleeping boy. He smiles at his son and looks over his face, his facial features almost identical to Paul’s, they look so alike and both Paul and River are constantly reminded of that by everyone. 

Daryl places a hand on River’s cheek to wake him, his heart lurching when he feels the stubble beneath his palm. Another thing that River had taken after Paul was the ability to grow a lot of facial hair, Paul had a full beard by seventeen and River who is now the same age has the ability to grow one but keeps it shaven back to stubble. 

River blinks awake, revealing eyes identical to Paul’s (that always makes his heart surge with joy) and he unbuckles his seatbelt before hopping out of the car. 

“Go to bed now, darlin’.” Daryl tells the boy and directs him into the house with a push on his hip before he grabs his wet clothes. 

“Thank you.” River replies quietly and gives him a small smile before heading into the house, Daryl following not far behind though he heads down the hallway to the laundry instead of up the stairs to his bedroom. 

After putting River’s wet clothes into the laundry hamper Daryl heads back upstairs and strips down to his boxers before climbing back into bed with Paul, resting his head on the sleeping man’s shoulder and closing his eyes. 


	3. Prompt #25

** Prompt #25 **

** Either Daryl or Paul discovering their child’s secret talent. (15) **

 

* * *

 

Daryl balances the plastic laundry basket on his hip and checks the time on his phone as he walks down the hallway to Ebony’s room, the kids would be home from school soon, he no longer had to pick them up as River is has his drivers license and car. Well by the time the next school year rolled around he would be driving Ebony to and from until she got her license as River was currently in his final year of high school, fuck if that didn’t break his heart. 

He smiles at a cute text from Paul as he walks. _Leaving early today, see you in an hour, honey. Love you._ It read. 

He pushes open Ebony’s door and steps inside of her room, he rolls his eyes at the mess because unlike River, her room seems to have no order. He steps over empty water bottles and clothes piles until he reaches her walk in wardrobe where he begins putting away her clean clothes, he’ll be on her to sort out her floor arrangement when she gets home. 

Once the clothes are away he steps out of the wardrobe and starts walking through, planning on heading back downstairs to put the washing basket away.

His foot catches on something and he loses his balance, falling forward onto his chest atop a pile of clothing, something digging into his hip. 

He groans. “Fuck, Ebony.” As he sits up, whatever it is digging into him has now taken home under his thigh. 

He reaches under and pulls out a book, an old and battered writing book, he opens it thinking it’s one of her school books. Ignoring the ache in his shoulder and hip he reads the small piece of writing in the centre of the first page, _Lighthouse Revelation, a novel by Ebony Violet Rovia_ It reads. 

His eyes widen because since when was his fifteen year old writing a novel. He begins reading the next page, the actual beginning of the novel and as he does he’s blown away because it’s fucking good, his fifteen year old is an awesome writer. 

Suddenly Ebony is entering the room and then yelping when she sees what’s in her father’s hands, she launches herself at him and lands half on his chest as she pulls the book from his hands. 

“You’re not aloud to read that!” She exclaims and clutches the book to her chest as she stands back up, blue eyes wide and shaped eyebrows raised. 

Daryl chuckles lightly and stands up from where had been leaning his back against the bed, he holds his hands up in mock surrender for a moment and then picks up the washing basket. “Sorry, jus’ found it. Thought it was a school book.” He replies. 

“Well it’s not.” She grunts and flicks some brunette hair out of her face. 

“Yeah, I realised that. Relax I only read the first page, you’re really good ya know?” He tells her and steps up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing as he offers her a smile. 

She smiles back. “Thanks.” She replies as a pink blush covers he face and she ducks away to her bed and sits down, tossing her backpack to the floor. 

“Am I ever gonna get to read it?” He asks curiously and grabs an old plate from her dresser when he spots it, grimacing at the sight of old remains of a sandwich on top. 

She nods and tucks her long legs under herself, nodding and pulling out her phone. “When it’s done.” She says. 

Daryl smiles at her and then heads out of the room. “Okay.” He says as he goes. 


	4. Prompt #20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looooooong chapter

** Prompt #20 **

**Merle reappears after being estranged for years and meets the kids.**

 

* * *

 

 

Daryl rocks the baby one last time and gently presses a kiss to her forehead before he slowly lowers her down into her crib, she’s swaddled in a baby pink blanket that covers her light purple onesie. He knows that now she’s almost three months old he’ll have to start slowly phasing out the swaddle, he hopes she’ll take it easy like River did. 

Once she’s down he moves away from the crib, stepping around the small footrest that accompanies her nursing chair. He walks out of the nursery, turning the lights off as he goes and then quietly closing the door behind him. He walks down the hallway, passing one of the upstairs bathrooms as he makes his way down the stairs to where he had left River watching a Disney movie and eating cookies. 

He enters the kitchen, River yelling hello to him from his spot in their small living area just in front of the kitchen, Daryl had been planning on cooking lunch for the both of them so he had put the movie on for River there instead of their actual lounge room or home theatre. 

He opens the fridge and is about to pull out some chicken when his phone rings from where it sits on the marble kitchen counter, closing the fridge he grabs his phone and reads Rick’s contact name on the home screen. He answers the phone and puts it up to his ear. “Ain’t ya at work, man?” He asks and walks up to River, leaning over the back of the couch and playing with the three year old’s hair hair. 

“Daryl, I have some news, news that might be a little surprising.” Rick replies after being silent for a few moments, his voice nervous and Daryl knows he’s probably rubbing the palm of his hand over his stubble like he always does when he’s uncomfortable. 

Daryl furrows his brows and moves around the couch. “Okay?” He says unsure as he sits down beside River and tucks a leg under himself, focusing on the video baby monitor on the coffee table. 

Rick sighs through the phone. “Your brother, Merle, is here at the station.” Rick tells him softly. 

Daryl’s eyes widen and his stomach swoops. “What?” He stutters. 

“He was arrested last night in a bar fight and he’s up for bail of one grand, you don’t have to cone and get him or bail him out.” Rick stops a moment and takes a breath before he continues. “But he recognised me from when I met him years ago and he’s been asking about you and for you.” He tells Daryl. 

Daryl takes a shaky breath and River looks over at him, big blue-green eyes looking as concerned as a toddler’s can. “What did you tell him?” He asks and makes an effort to smile at River, the boy squints at him but then a new song starts on the movie at that gets his attention. 

“Just that you’re doing fine, nothing else.” Rick replies and Daryl’s grateful. 

Daryl stands up from the couch and ruffles River’s hair. “I’ll be there soon, gotta find someone to watch the kids.” He replies and grabs his wallet and car keys off the coffee table. 

“Okay, I’ll see you soon.” Rick replies and then they hang up. 

Daryl calls Eric who he knows has the day off, hoping he’ll be able to come and watch the kids. Eric agrees of course and tells him he’ll be there in a few minutes, Eric lives just down the street so he would walk. 

Once Eric arrives Daryl gives him a very quick and rushed rundown on the kids as he gathers his things and hurries out the door. Eric assures him it’ll be fine and assures him he can pack the kid’s over night bags himself. River giggles and clings to the auburn haired man’s leg like a koala as they walk through the house and to the front door. 

Daryl squats down once he’s out the door and holds his arms out, River grins and detaches himself from Eric to give him a hug. Daryl sighs and smells his hair and then presses a kiss to it. “I love you, darlin’. I’ll see ya soon.” He tells the small boy and then stands back up again. 

“Love you, daddy.” River replies and gives him a toothy grin before turning back to Eric and plastering himself to Eric’s leg again. 

Daryl smiles at him nervously and nods his thanks to Eric before hurting down the front steps and to his car, he’s inside and has his phone connected to the car within the minute and is driving down the driveway with his phone calling Paul. 

“Hi, honey.” Paul answers after he had been transferred to Paul’s office phone from reception. 

“I’m on my way to the police station.” Daryl replies shakily, his hands are trembling against the steering wheel and he can feel his eyes watering. 

“What?” Paul exclaims through the phone, he can hear the noise of things shuffling through the phone. 

Daryl proceeds to tell Paul what Rick had told him, Paul having to tell him to slow down and take a deep breath whenever he got a little too fast. Paul agreed to paying the bail as soon as Daryl asked, they continued to talk until Daryl reached the police station, Paul telling him he loves him before they hung up. 

It had been over ten years since the Dixon brothers had seen each other, the last time was the two of them saying a goodbye to each other before Merle was deployed over seas. It wasn’t a sweet goodbye, it was a goodbye that was the end of a fight between them, yelling and hitting. That same day was the day Merle found out that Daryl was seeing Paul, that he was gay. Merle didn’t take it so well, they were never in contact again even after Merle returned from his deployment. 

Daryl and Paul relationship was very new back then, the three month mark a few weeks away. Paul had been present the entire fight between the two brothers and he took Daryl into his arms as soon as Merle stormed out the door, cradling Daryl’s head to his shoulder and walking down the ha llway to Daryl’s bedroom and slowly lowering themselves down onto the bed. Daryl had curled up in Paul’s arms and cried.

 

* * *

 

Daryl walks out of the police station and back to his car hurriedly with a ducked head and Merle following a few paces behind him, Daryl unlocks the car and opens the door, motioning for Merle to get in the passenger side. 

“Nice car.” Merle mumbles as he sits down on the leather seat and looks around the interior, glancing over at Daryl who is texting Eric. 

Daryl asks Eric to take the kids back to his and Aaron’s house for the night, wanting to get Merle sorted and talk with Paul without the kid’s being there. “Thanks.” Daryl replies awkwardly and tucks his phone back into his pocket and starting the car, he pulls out of the police station’s car park and begins to drive back down the road. 

Daryl can see Merle looking at him out of the corner of his eye. “What?” He grunts and looks over at his brother for moment. Merle looks the same as when he left all those years ago, just a bit older. 

Merle startles slightly at Daryl’s tone. “Jus’ lookin’, you’ve got a ring on your finger.” Merle replied, the two brothers locked eyes for moment before Merle broke it. “You marry that Jesus guy?” He asks after a while of silence, his voice sounding nowhere near as disgusted as Daryl had expected. 

“Yeah, seven years ago now.” Daryl replies quietly and looked over at Merle as they had hit a red light. 

“Going strong then.” Merle says and then coughs awkwardly.

Daryl’s thankful when the light turns green and he’s able to turn his eyes away from Merle with a reason. “Nearly eleven years together, so yeah.” He says as he shifts gears. 

Merle shifts in his seat and scratches his stubbly bald head. “Where ya’ll livin’ now?” He asks curiously. 

Daryl grabs his water bottle from the cup holder and takes a few sips before placing it back, his mind is swirling with confusion because Merle didn’t seem mad or repulsed by the idea of Daryl being with another man. 

“Got a house in the town Alexandria.” Daryl answers, he finds himself realising that he had missed Merle, something he hadn’t let himself think about in years because he didn’t understand why he did, after all the horrible things Merle had said to and about him and Paul. 

Merle’s brows raise and he whistles lowly. “Ya’ll must be well off to live in a place like that, and have a car like this.” Merle says, a grin on his face as he looks at Daryl in a way that almost looks proud or happy for him. 

“Well, Paul’s a popular real estate agent so…” Daryl tells the older man and his voice has a bragging undertone but he’s watched Paul climb up the ladder over the years in his career to get to where his is and Daryl’s damn proud. 

Merle nods. “Ah, that’s good money. And what about you?” He then asked, Daryl realises that Merle has never really been this interested in him before. 

Daryl’s nervous to reply, expecting Merle to make some sort of offensive comment. “I don’t work, stay-at-home dad.” He replies anyway, his voice quiet and it’s not like he’s ashamed of not working, he loves being home with the kids all day and it doesn’t bother him that Paul’s the one bringing income into the house. But Merle is his older brother, he’s always had opinions about him and Daryl remembers that as a child, all he wanted was for his big brother to be proud of him and even now that's still a little true. 

Merle’s head snaps over to look at him with wide eyes. “Stay-at-home dad? Ya got kids?” He asks, voice filled with surprise and even disbelief. 

Daryl keeps his eyes on the road as he nods. “Two of ‘em.” He says and takes a left turn, not long and they’re back in Alexandria. 

Merle sits back in his seat and clears his throat. “What’re their names?” He asks and Daryl’s surprised that he didn’t say anything more on his work status. 

“River’s the oldest, he jus’ turned three and Ebony is only three months.” He answers with a small smile, unable to stop himself when he thinks of the kids. 

“Nice names.” Merle replies lamely and awkwardly scratches his chin.

 

* * *

 

Paul walks down the stairs slowly, Ebony in his arms blinking up at him and whimpering, she’s hungry and ready for her breakfast bottle. 

He walks into the kitchen where River is sitting patiently at the breakfast table at the end seat waiting for the pancakes that Daryl’s cooking, drawing on a piece of paper with a few crayons as he does. He looks up when Paul enters and smiles wide. “Good morning, Eby!” He exclaims, exited to see his sister for the first time that day. 

Both Daryl and Paul chuckle and share a fond look with each other, Paul walks around the large kitchen island and up behind Daryl, he leans in and pecks his cheek. Daryl smiles and turns around to face him, they simultaneously press their lips together tenderly for a moment before Daryl is pulling away and leaning down to kiss Ebony’s forehead fondly. 

“Made a bottle for ‘er.” Daryl tells him and stands up straight again, he motions over to the island and then turns back to his pancakes.  

“Oh, thanks.” Paul says and walks towards it, he holds it to the baby's mouth once he has it in his grasp and smiles when she begins suckling immediately. Paul walks over to one of the bar stools and takes a seat carefully, cradling the girl to his chest and looking down at her warmly as she drinks. Paul looks around the kitchen a moment later and his brows furrow. “Where are the animals?” He asks confused, realising that their excitable golden retriever, Emery and their cats Lexi the Ragdoll and Lexa the Siamese (Daryl did not consent to the cat’s names) are nowhere to be seen. 

“Dog is outside and cats are sleeping in their tower.” Daryl replies, Paul looks over to their cat tower by the windows behind the couch and sure enough spots a little white tail hanging out the carpeted box and and lump in the blanket hammock. 

“Ah,” Paul replies and shifts slightly, smiling at Ebony who had placed her tiny hand on his wrist as she drank. 

It’s a pleasant Saturday morning, Paul isn’t rushing to get to work and River isn’t throwing a tantrum because he’s leaving, the sun is shining outside already and Paul thinks it might be hot enough to get in their pool today. He begins planning a nice family day for them in his head and then remembers the complication that is down the hall and asleep in one of the guest bedrooms. 

The previous night and afternoon had been a frenzy. Paul had left work as soon as he could so he get home to Daryl and Merle, the three men sat outside in the outdoor dining area, Merle smoking as he explained what had happened and where he had been the past of years. 

Merle had held out his pack of cigarettes to Daryl and asked if he wanted one only to have Paul smile and say proudly “He’s given up.” The two of them gave up together when they first started looking for surrogates and egg donors.

Merle had retired to his room at six to get some sleep, Daryl and Paul spent the following hour in their room. Daryl was a crying emotional mess, he wasn’t even entirely sure why he was so much so but Paul was there. Paul had took him in his arms and held him while he cried and then the two of them talked once he had calmed down a bit, about how he was feeling and what he wanted. 

Ultimately he decided he wanted the kids back home for the night, so after convincing Paul and Paul seeing how much Daryl seemed to need them, Paul walked down the road and collected the kids from Aaron and Eric’s house while Daryl had a shower. 

River wasn’t very happy, he was asleep in bed and didn’t take kindly to being woken up. Aaron and Eric completely understood why Daryl wanted the kids home and told Paul not to worry about their stuff, saying they would drop it by in the morning. 

Paul walked both the kid’s back home, the air was warm and he was glad that winter was over. 

The three of them entered the house and began walking up the stairs, River had stopped sulking and was excited because Paul had told him he got to sleep in their bed tonight. Paul had also explained on the walk back home who Merle was and why he was here, River seemed ecstatic that he had an uncle but it slowly dimmed out when Paul had very sternly told him he was not to be around Merle if neither of his dads were there. River had asked why and Paul simply replied, “Merle wasn’t a very good brother to daddy, he was mean to him.” Paul had watched as the boy’s small face pulled into a frown and Paul smiled a little because of course River was now being weary of Merle because the boy loves his dads more than anything and if they don’t like someone, neither does he. 

River stepped into the bedroom happily, Daryl smiling from the bed and greeting them quietly. River approached the bed and hopped up with the help of Daryl who, when he had the boy in his arms, laid back down on the bed on his side with River in the same position facing him. Paul followed River’s lead and carefully got onto the bed,he settled on his back with the baby on his chest, fast asleep. Daryl reached over River and placed a hand gently on Ebony’s back, stroking it for a moment before he looked up at Paul. “Thank you.” The older man murmured and Paul smiled at him. 

“Pancakes are ready.” Daryl announces, Paul hadn’t even noticed that Daryl had been putting their preferred toppings onto the pancakes on seperate plates. 

Paul smiles and watches as Daryl goes over to the table and places River’s plate in front of him after moving his colourings, he takes the seat next to him and begins digging into his food. “I’ll be over in a sec.” Paul says and stands up from the stool, Ebony had finished her bottle and now needed to be burped. 

Paul walks back and forth slowly as he rubs the baby’s back, pressing small kisses to her head and humming softly, noticing the way Daryl is watching him from the table with a smile on his face. Paul notices the extra plate on the island and thinks for a moment, ultimately he sighs and looks over at Daryl. “You can go and ask him to join us, if you like.” Paul tells his husband and Daryl looks at him for a moment before smiling and standing up from his seat, he presses a kiss to Paul’s temple as he passes him and then makes his way down the hallway to where Merle is staying. 

“Daddy, are you staying home today?” River asks a moment after Daryl has left the room, a hopeful look on his face and whipped cream smudged around his mouth. 

Paul smiles at his son and adjusts his hold on the baby. “Yeah, sweetheart. Today and tomorrow, it’s a weekend remember.” Paul reminds him softly, River is still having trouble understanding the days in the week and that there’s seven and that Paul has two off. 

“Oh,” River replies quietly and then proceeds to shove three blueberries into his mouth. 

Paul winces when he feels a wet spatter against his shoulder on his t-shirt, he sighs and walks over to the play mat a few metres behind River’s seat and places Ebony down on it so he can pull off his shirt. He tosses the shirt over the back of the lounge and then picks Ebony back up and cradles her again, wanting to see if he can get a burp out of her. 

Footsteps alert him that Daryl is back, he enters the room with Merle following quietly a few steps behind. Daryl furrows his eyebrows when he sees Paul and motions to Merle to sit down at the table, Merle does so at the very end away from River who is staring at the man intensely as he chews on a piece of pancake. Merle looks at the boy for a moment before shuffling awkwardly in his seat and adjusting the black t-shirt he had borrowed from Daryl, Paul doesn’t think he’s ever seen the man look so uncomfortable. 

“Did she spit up?” Daryl asks as he grabs the extra plate that he had made up for Merle from the kitchen island, grabbing Paul’s also a few moments later. 

Paul nods and carefully sits down on the white wooden chair beside River, deciding that he won’t be the one doing the introduction. “Yeah, I thought she might, she drank quickly.” Paul replies as he continues rubbing the baby girl’s back, the fabric of her onesie soft beneath his hand. 

Daryl places Merle’s plate in front of him and Paul’s in front of him, Paul smiles his thanks up at his husband and Daryl smiles back. Grasping the orange juice in his hand he steps over to River and begins refilling his cup, “Thanks, daddy!” The boy exclaims and gives him a toothy grin. 

“You’re welcome, darlin’.” Daryl replies and blushes when Merle’s head snaps up when the pet name slips from his mouth, their father didn’t have that word in his vocabulary. Daryl looked at Merle and then back at River. “River,” He begins as he steps up to Merle and begins filling his glass, Merle looks up at him and then Paul quickly, staying surprisingly quiet. “This is Merle, your uncle. Wanna say hi?” Daryl says to the small boy, keeping his voice gentle because he knows this is very new for the boy and he doesn't want him getting overwhelmed. 

River looks at Daryl, then Paul and then Ebony before he finally looks at Merle. “Hi, Merle.” He says quietly, moving to tuck his legs under himself, soft brown hair falling into his eyes as gives Daryl the look that he knows means _I don’t like this and I want to hide, please hold me._ Daryl shakes his head slightly and the boy almost whimpers. 

It’s how River has always been, shy and unsure around new people, something he had gotten from Daryl. The boy often hid behind either Daryl or Paul’s legs when being talked to by people he didn’t know or wanting to be picked up so he can hide in their chests. 

Merle swallows a mouthful of pancake, whipped cream and strawberries before forcing a small smile to the young boy. “Hi, kid.” He replies quietly and then coughs awkwardly before picking up his glass and taking a large swig of his orange juice. 

Paul looks over at Daryl and the two share a look. 

 

* * *

 

Daryl smiles as he watches River stand himself up and then run after Emery, rolling his eyes when he sees the grass stain on the back of the boy’s white t-shirt. At least his sweats are black and won’t stain too bad. 

Ebony gurgles in his arms and he looks down at her, the small baby is tucked in a blue and purple polka dot blanket and nuzzling against his chest sleepily. He smiles happily that she doesn't appear to want to start crying, he relaxes further back in the porch chair and sighs, eyebrow raising when River takes another tumble, the boy gets straight back up and bounds after the dog again. 

He hears the door beside him open and he glances over to see Merle stepping out to join him, Merle looks at the baby in his arms and proceeds to tuck the pack of cigarettes in his hand back into his pocket and Daryl gives him a small grateful smile. “Sit.” He says and motions to the seat beside him. 

Merle does so and looks out at River and the dog, he kicks his feet up onto the coffee table in front of them like Daryl has and crosses his arms over his chest. Merle’s back to wearing his own clothes and is currently sporting ripped jeans and a tank top. “Where’s Jesus?” He grunts. 

Daryl smiles as Ebony does. “In his office, had an urgent work call.” Daryl replies, Paul hadn't had time to explain why it was so urgent that he needed to be contacted on a Saturday but Daryl wasn’t mad, he understood that things just happen sometimes. 

Merle nods in reply. 

The two men sit in silence for a few minutes, rotating between watching River and the dog and Ebony, who was slowly falling asleep. 

Daryl smiles as Ebony’s tiny face is pulled in a yawn, he leans down and kisses her lips softly when she’s done, continuing to smile at her. He’s aware that Merle has been watching him, “You’re good with them.” Merle said quietly. 

Daryl looked over at him and their eyes locked for a moment before Merle turned away. “Thanks. Had practice before them,” He chuckles and watches River toss a tennis ball for Emery. “Got a big group of friends… family.” He says quietly because he wants Merle to know that his life is good, that Merle has a chance for something like it too. “Anyway, there’s a lotta kids between the group, we all pretty much had our parenting practise on each other’s.” He smiles, that was something Paul had said to him a few years ago. 

Merle looks out at the sky intently. “Ya always were good ta that sheriff’s kid.” He grunts. 

Daryl laughs lightly, remembering a time when Carl was small and not the young man he is today. “Carl, he’s eighteen now, got three younger siblings, Judith who’s seven and then Cameron, three and Charlotte who’s one. Another bub on the way to.” Daryl smiles as he talks about his god children, he was around to watch every one of them grow up, experience Rick’s heartbreak when he found out that the second child Lori was carrying wasn’t his but Shane’s, helping Rick get through the adoption process when Lori died during childbirth and Shane wanted nothing to do with the girl after Lori’s death. Cameron, who’s River’s best friend, they were born the same year it was inevitable, he came years later just a year after Rick and Michonne had gotten married. And then there was Charlotte, the second child to Rick’s new marriage and now again Michonne is pregnant with what Rick calls “Last baby, I swear.” 

The big family is hard on Rick at times, Daryl knows. Rick had never planned on it, he pictured himself with Carl and Judith and then one baby that was his and Michonne’s but after seeing how happy Michonne looked holding her own child, not that she didn’t view Carl and Judith as her own because she definitely did but it was different for her to have a child that was her own blood, Rick just wanted to keep giving them to the woman. They declared number three as their final child together, something they both went back and forth on but ultimately settled on it, reminding each other that Carl and Enid have been going strong since they were sixteen and seemed like they would be the couple to get married and have children young, so, Rick and Michonne weren’t far off grand babies. 

“Damn,” Merle whistles. “That’s four kids jus’ there.” 

Daryl chuckles and a grin spreads across his face. “Think it’s ‘bout ten between the group, one more by the end of the year.” Daryl replies, he’s excited as he always has been for new arrival in September.

They fall into silence again before Merle speaks up, voice rough and thick but still quiet. “I’m sorry, for what happened before I left.” He says and Daryl’s jaw almost drops because that’s the first time he’s ever heard his brother apologise. 

Daryl looks over at him and nods. “Gotta move on, get passed it.” Daryl replies, hoping that Merle will see it as what it is, an invite back into his life. One he is prepared to take back if he needed to, if Merle hadn't changed, if he does something but for now, it’s there. 


	5. Prompt #6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really uninspired by this list for a long time

**Prompt #6**

**One of the kids has a nightmare and goes into Daryl and Paul's room.**

 

* * *

 

 

Paul slowly blinks himself awake, his sight becoming flooded with darkness and the bedroom is silent, he finds himself confused as to what’s woken him up.

He jumps when something touches his knee through the covers of the bed. “Daddy, wake up.” A small voice whispers and Paul relaxes.

He reaches beside him to his nightstand and finds the light switch. Once he flicks it on the room is flooded with a bright light making him squint as he looks at the child in front of him.

The small girl is standing beside the bed, her hair falling halfway down her torso in soft waves, big blue eyes looking at him and his brow furrows with worry when he sees that they’re filled with tears.

He sits up on the bed and grabs her under he armpits. “Baby, what’s the matter?” He asks her softly as he lifts her into his lap, she rests her head against his bare chest and wraps her arms around his neck.

He strokes her back softly as she begins to cry quietly, her tears leak out of her eyes and wet his chest. “Daddy...” she whimpers and hugs him tighter.

His heart aches and he presses a kiss to the top of her head, her waves tickle his nose. “What’s the matter? Why are you so upset?” He asks her quietly, he begins rocking her back and forth.

Her little fingers dig into his shoulder as she sobs. “I had a nightmare.” She whimpers and then sobs again louder.

Paul sighs softly and gives her a squeeze. “It’s okay, sweetheart, you’re okay.” He whispers.

There’s movement beside them and Daryl’s mumbling. “What’s going on?” Sleepily as he sits up, quickly becoming more awake as he hears the crying of his daughter.

Paul looks over to him as he comforts Ebony. “She had a nightmare.” He tells his husband quietly and Daryl’s fast falls with sadness, if anyone understands nightmares, it’s him.

“Ebony, it’s okay. Nothing can hurt you.” Daryl tells her as he moves closer, sitting behind her and kissing back of her head lovingly as he strokes her knee softly.

Ebony sniffles and her sobs subside but she stays buried in Paul’s chest. “You can stay with us tonight.” Paul says softly and she nods against his chest, Paul smiles softly and both he and Daryl lay back down.

They lay down on their sides with Ebony in between them, still facing Paul with her face in his chest and her hands bunched up below his neck. Daryl’s curled up behind her with an arm around her belly and Paul’s is around Daryl’s shoulder since there’s no room for him to hold Ebony.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Paul whispers as he strokes her hair, smoothing it down.

Ebony shakes her head quickly and wriggles against him further.

“That’s okay, sweetheart.” Daryl says quietly and Paul can hear Daryl kissing her affectionately on the shoulder. “Let’s just go back to sleep, okay?”

Ebony nods and Paul smiles over at Daryl softly. “Goodnight, sweetie, we’ve got you.” Paul whispers.

The girl falls asleep a few minutes later, her breathing soft against his collarbones.

Paul’s stroking Daryl’s back and can tell by his breathing that he’s fallen back asleep too.

Paul, knowing that his little girl is now okay he closes his own eyes and lets himself go to sleep.


	6. Prompt #29

**Prompt #29**

**One of the kids comes home from school upset and refuses to say why.**

 

* * *

 

Daryl sighs as he pulls the car to a stop, he rubs his hands over his eyes and yawns loudly for a few moments. Once he’s done he looks out the window of the car and smiles when he sees both of the kids coming towards him, they’re walking with their hands clasped together between them as River leads Ebony towards the car, Daryl’s brows furrow when he notices the look on River’s face, something seems wrong. 

When they reach the car, River lets go of Ebony’s hand and makes his way to his side and he pulls the car door open and steps inside. Daryl furrows his brows even more and pushes his own door open to get out and help Ebony get into her booster seat.

“Hi, sweetie.” He greets her as he takes his backpack from her and then carefully lifts her into her seat.

“Hi, daddy.” She replies and leans forward to place a messy kiss on Daryl’s cheek, her tiny hands holding his face.

Daryl’s smiles fondly and kisses her own cheek in reply.

He looks over at River who is flipping through a book he had pulled from his bag. “Hey, bud.” Daryl says and reaches over to squeeze the nine year old’s knee. “You okay?” He asks softly, knowing that the other boy isn’t.

River nods and meets his eyes for just a moment to give him a small smile that Daryl can tell is insincere, Daryl decides not press it, at least not while they’re still at the school.

He makes sure Ebony is properly buckled in before he closes her door and then gets back into his own seat.

 

* * *

 

 

Paul watches as River stands up from the dining table, he walks to the kitchen and places his dirty dish into the sink.

“Thank you for dinner.” He tells them politely. “Can I go play in my room now?” He asks.

“You’re welcome, baby, and sure.” Paul replies as he nods to him.

The boy doesn’t reply, he instead gives them another insincere smile before leaving the dining room and just a few moments later, Paul can hear the sound of the boy’s feet pattering against the wooden steps as he climbs them.

Paul looks over at Daryl and finds his husbsand already looking at him.

“He’s been like it ever since he got home.” Daryl tells him as he stands up from his seat at the dining table and makes his way into the kitchen.

“Are you done, sweetie?” Paul asks Ebony as he steps up behind her, she nods and jumps down from the seat and Paul grabs the plate before joining Daryl in the kitchen.

“I asked him if he was okay and he said yes.” Daryl tells him as he begins placing dishes into the dish washer.

“He doesn’t seem it.” Paul replies as he slips an arm around Daryl’s waist, he can sense the worry coming off his husband.

Daryl turns around from the washer and instead faces Paul, slipping his arms around his shoulders and Paul pulls him close. “Worried ‘bout him, he ain’t usually like this.” Daryl murmurs into Paul’s hair.

Paul hums and tilts his head up to quickly press a kiss to Daryl’s lips. “I’ll go talk to him.” He says softly as he strokes Daryl’s bare back, after showering he had only put sweats on and decided not to bother with a shirt.

“Okay, I’m good to clean up.” Daryl replies and quickly kisses him once more before Paul pulls away and begins making his way through the house to the staircase.

Once up the stairs, Paul walks down the hallway to River’s room and knocks on the white wooden door once he reaches it.

He pushes the door open and steps inside, finding River sitting up from where he had his face buried in his pillow and he’s wiping at his eyes furiously in an effort to try and hide that he was crying.

“Oh, River.” Paul sighs sadly as he closes the door and then walks over to the boy’s bed.

River sniffles and wipes his nose, his puffy blue-green eyes avoiding Paul’s. “I’m okay.” He chokes out.

Paul sighs and sits down on the bed. “Come here.” He says and opens his arms, quirking an eyebrow at the boy when he glances at him nervously. “You are not too old to hug your dad, come here.” Paul repeats with a small smile in an attempt to lighten the mood.

It works, the boy smiles softly and moves forward to crawl into Paul’s arms.

Paul wraps his arms around him and squeezes as he rocks them slowly back and forth and presses his lips to his hair.

“You can always talk to me and your dad, okay, sweetheart?” Paul whispers into his hair, smelling his sweet shampoo and almost humming at the scent.

River nods and nuzzles against Paul’s neck, moving to sit himself in his lap. “I know, dad.” He whispers and then sniffles, Paul doesn’t mind the snot he can feel on his neck.

“I love you, sweetheart.” Paul tells him.

“Love you too.” River whispers.

Paul doesn’t say anything again, he just squeezes River a little tighter and decides to give the boy a few minutes to calm himself down before asking what was wrong.


	7. Prompt #10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me fucking forever mousie, but here ya go!

**Prompt #10**

**River finding out he’s getting a sibling**

* * *

 

Daryl chews on his thumb nervously as he looks between Paul who stands beside him tapping away at his phone and his son who sits on the other side of the living room on his blue play mat, playing with his toys and speaking in funny voices with a big grin on his face, soft chestnut hair falling on his forehead and almost into his eyes.

A few seconds later, Paul locks his phone and tucks it into his back pocket. He looks up at Daryl and huffs quietly as he reaches for his hand. “What’s the matter, Daryl?” He asks softly, his thumb running over his knuckles to try and sooth the man.

Daryl sighs and looks into Paul’s blue-green eyes, and everyday he’s grateful that those eyes were passed onto their son. “Are you sure he’s ready?” He asks quietly, making sure River can’t hear him.

Paul sighs. “Chantel is almost five months pregnant Daryl, it’s been hard enough hiding the supplies we already have and soon we need to start setting up the nursery. Now’s the best time to do it, honey.” Paul replies, understanding why Daryl’s nervous about telling their son he’s going to be a big brother. “He’ll also need to get used to the idea that there’s going to be a baby around, we’ve only got for months.”

Daryl squeezes Paul’s hand and spends a few moments looking at him and he sighs when he knows that he’s right. “Okay, I just have no idea how he’s going to react.” He says softly, bringing Paul’s hand to his lips and pressing his lips against his knuckles affectionately.

Paul smiles and squeezes his husband’s hip. “Neither do I but we’re about to find out, come on.” He says softly and leads the other man across the room and over to River and the two of them sit down on the soft rug beside the little boy.

River smiles at them both and holds out his toy horse to Paul. “Here, daddy. You be Lola.” He says, a grin on his face and his voice adorable.

Paul takes the horse but sits it down on the floor beside him. “Actually, sweetheart, me and daddy need to talk to you okay?” He says softly as he smiles at his son.

“Can you put your toys down, darlin’?” Daryl asks him carefully, hoping the two-year-old won’t get upset and throw a fit.

River huffs softly but puts his toys down and turns to face them, crossing his legs and looking at them intently. “What daddies?” He asks curiously, big eyes blinking up at them.

Daryl looks over at Paul and bites his lip, letting Paul take the lead.

“Sweetheart, you know Auntie Maggie and Uncle Glenn just had another baby? A little sister for Hershel.” Paul says, lip turning a little at the thought of his tiny goddaughter Annie who is only a few weeks old.

River nods and sucks at his bottom lip. “Is ‘nother baby in Auntie Maggie tummy?” He asks.

Both men smile at his question. “No darlin’, there’s not another baby in Auntie Maggie’s tummy.” Daryl answers him.

“Actually,” Paul says, shifting a little closer to the boy. “You know, me and daddy can’t have a baby ourselves because neither of our bodies have the right stuff.” Paul says carefully, trying to figure out how to explain their situation in a way that the two-year-old would somewhat understand him and he smiles when the boy nods with only a small furrow in his thin brows. “Well, we have a friend named Chantel,” He begins to explain, Chantel being his and Daryl’s surrogate. “And since me and daddy can’t, our baby is in her tummy.” He says, biting his lip in anticipation as to what the boy’s reaction will be and he squeezes Daryl’s hand when the other man reaches out and links them together.

River’s gaze flicks between Daryl and Paul with an almost neutral look on his face. “Daddies havin’ baby?” He asks slowly, lifting his pointer finger to his mouth and sucking at it.

They both nod and Daryl decides to speak. “Yeah, River. In a few months, we’re going to be bringing home a baby.” Daryl tells him, biting his own lip out of nerves. “You’re gonna have a sister, you’re gonna be a big brother.”

River is silent for a few minutes. “Gonna have to share you?” He asks with a small frown.

Daryl and Paul both share a look before Paul clears his throat and looks back at their son. “Well, yes buddy. The baby’s going to need a lot of attention because she can’t do anything for herself, like how you’re such a smart boy and can dress yourself? She won’t be able to do that for a while, and a lot of other things, so she needs lots of help.” Paul says carefully, smiling fondly at the way River perks up at the praise.

“But,” Daryl speaks up from beside him and reaches out to River, grabbing the boy by under his armpits and lifting him into his lap. “You’re still going to get plenty of attention, and me and daddy still love you so much.” Daryl tells him, pressing kisses against his soft cheeks and hugging him close.

Paul smiles at them and moves closer, leaning down so he too can kiss River, pressing his lips against his soft hair. “Understand? We love you so much and we love the baby too, and you’re going to be the best big brother in the world.” Paul says to the little boy, smiling at him, cupping his cheek and letting out a breath of relief when a small smile spreads over his lips.

“Otay, love daddies too.” River tells them, leaning forward and placing a messy kiss on Paul’s cheek and then doing the same to Daryl’s jaw. “Play now.” He says once he’s done and clambers off Daryl’s lap, reaching for certain toys and shoving them towards his dads.

Both men smile and look over at each other, letting out sighs of relief at River’s reaction. “That went well.” Paul says as he leans closer to his husband, cupping his cheek and kissing him quickly.

Daryl hums and tucks some hair behind Paul’s ear. “See how long it stays well.” He grunts and they both laugh softly before turning to their son who is demanding their attention and they spend the rest of the afternoon on that play mat.


	8. Prompt #40

**Prompt #40**

**"The kids ambushed me."**

 

* * *

 

Paul closes the door behind him, he had finished early and was able to come home now at only lunch time instead of later on in the evening like he usually does.

He yawns as he kicks off his dress boots and loosens his tie, placing the boots on the shoe rack before beginning to make his way through the house in search of his husband and children.

It doesn’t take him long to find them, he just follows the loud giggles through the house and finds Daryl and the children in the kid’s play room which is just down the hall from the dining room.

Two-year-old Ebony is drawing with chalk on the wall that they had painted black for a chalkboard, her scribbles resembling something along the lines of a flower or some sort of plant.

River is sitting in front of the large dollhouse and playing with toy Barbies and dinosaurs, apparently hosting a dinner party for them.

It’s Daryl that catches his attention the most, the man is sitting at one of the stools at the table in the middle of the room, using a wet blue cloth to wipe paint and other craft pieces of its wooden surface. The man’s hair is pulled back in a messy knot and coloured paint and stickers are streaked up his arms.

“What happened here?” Paul asks, a smirk over his lips as he quirks a brow.

All three heads snap towards him, and both children quickly begin making their way to him, Ebony latches onto his thigh because she can’t reach any higher, but River manages to get his arms around his waist.

“Hi, daddy.” River says enthusiastically and grins up toothily at him, Ebony greets him as well and nuzzles him for a few more moments before waddling back to the wall to continue drawing.

Paul leans down and kisses River's forehead before nudging him back to the dollhouse, stepping over to Daryl himself.

“Hi, darlin’.” Daryl greets him as Paul sits down at the red stool beside him.

“Hey, baby.” Paul replies and leans over to kiss him, pulling back a moment later and grinning at him. “So, what happened?” He asks and peels a kitten sticker off his nose and then grabbing the cloth to wipe down his arms.

 **“The kids ambushed me.”** He replies with a small smile.

Paul chuckles. “Of course they did, little terrors.”

 


	9. Prompt #9

**Prompt #9**

**The kids are sick.**

 

* * *

 

 

Daryl’s woken up by loud crying filling his ears, he sits up in the bed quickly and looks around frantic and confused.

“What’s happened?” Paul asks groggily, now also having sat up.

Daryl rubs at the sleep in his eyes as he stands up from the bed. “Not sure.” He replies and picks up the baby monitor, he switches it off and the volume of the crying lessens, but it can still be heard floating through their door from down the hall.

The crying is coming from Ebony’s room. She’s almost three now, but they had put the old monitor back in her room a few months ago as she had been having trouble sleeping and going through the stage all toddlers have. One of nightmares and monsters under the bed and in the closet.

“I’ll check on her,” Daryl says a moment later after taking a quick sip from his glass of water on the nightstand.

“Alright, call me if you need me.”

 

* * *

 

  
  
Daryl makes his way down to the very end of the hall to Ebony’s room and pushes the door open, flicking the light on.

“Darlin’?” Daryl says softly as he enters, his brows widen slightly, and he sighs sadly when he spots his daughter.

She’s sitting up on the bed, hair messy and sobbing loudly, vomit stains her shirt and is still on her face along with her bed. And as Daryl gets closer, he can smell urine as well.

“Daddy!” She sobs and reaches out for him, and he carefully pulls her up from the soiled mattress and covers. “I sorry, couldn’t hold it and then started to feel bad and-“ She stutters through her sentence as she grips desperately at his sweats.

“Shh,” He coos softly and leans down to feel her forehead, sighing when he finds she has a fever. “It’s okay, you don’t need to say sorry, darlin’. Are you feeling better at all?”

She shakes her head and reaches her hands up, wanting to be held. “Feel yucky.”

Daryl nods and then lifts her into his arms. “Okay, daddy will get you cleaned up, and I’ll clean your bed, alright?” Daryl tells her and begins walking back down the hall, he flicks the light on to his and Paul’s bedroom and finds Paul already sitting up in the bed waiting for him expectantly.

Paul’s brow furrows when he sees him, and he quickly sits up from the bed and approaches them. “What happened?” He asks and reaches out for his daughter, scrunching his nose at the smell of the vomit and urine that’s soiled her clothes.

“She wet her bed and then threw up, she’s got a fever,” Daryl answers, petting her hair, not being able to see her flushed face as it’s buried in Paul’s neck. “Can you clean her up, give her a quick bath and I’ll clean her bed. I don’t know how bad it’s soiled though.”

“Of course,” Paul replies, smiling softly at Daryl and kissing Ebony’s hair. “If her mattress is too soiled just take it out to the garage and we’ll get her a new one. She can just sleep in the spare bedroom for a few days.” Paul tells him and begins stepping out of the room to make his way down the hall to the kid’s bathroom.

Daryl nods and makes his way to the stairs to get cleaning supplies out of the laundry. He’s glad they're financially stable enough that they’d be able to buy their daughter a new mattress, that she wouldn’t have to sleep on a pee-stained mattress that may not ever completely lose its smell like he had to.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Daryl’s disposed of the ruined mattress and sheets and made his way back up to the second floor of the house, it’s nearly three am and he’s yawning. As he walks down the hall he can see the light of the bathroom is still on and he can hear Paul murmuring, Daryl decides to make his way down the hall and check on River.

He finds the boy still fast asleep, curled up his bed with his blankets a mess and a small frown on his face as he sleeps. Daryl can’t help quietly walking over to kiss his head softly and check his forehead before he retreats out of the room again.

Paul steps out of the bathroom with Ebony in his arms right as Daryl is about to enter, and they give each other sad smiles.

“How’s she doing?” Daryl asks softly, moving closer and stoking Ebony’s back.

“Not good.” Paul sighs. “But she’s falling asleep, so I’ll just put her to bed now and have her take some medicine in the morning.”

Daryl nods in agreement. “Checked on River, he’s still asleep, but he’s a little warm. So, he might be sick by the morning.”

Paul sighs. “I’ll take the day off then, babe. Stay home and help look after them, it’s the first time Ebony’s had the flu, and it’ll be rough.” He informs him, reaching out to stroke his arm.

Daryl nods gratefully, he hasn’t had to look after both kids when they’re sick by himself before. The last time River had been badly sick with something other than the small cold, he had only been four and not six like he is now, Ebony was only two and was happy to stay at Aaron and Eric’s while River got better so she wouldn’t get sick too. But now, they don’t have that option.

Daryl gives Ebony a quick kiss before making his way back to his bedroom, and Paul takes her into the spare bedroom to sleep.

When Paul joins him again, he flops down onto the bed beside Daryl and snuggles himself into Daryl’s shoulder as he wraps an arm over his stomach and kisses his chest.

“Let’s sleep while we can, I put the monitor in with Ebony,” Paul tells him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time seven am rolls around, the time River gets up to go to school, Daryl's trying to convince Ebony to eat some oatmeal while Paul calls his office to tell them he won't be coming in.

Paul hangs up his phone and tucks it into his sweats, just as he's about to round the hall and head to back into the kitchen, he hears the sound of soft feet carefully padding down the stairs. Paul waits, and soon enough, River rounds the corner. He has a blanket wrapped around himself and is clutching his stuffed fox.

"Hey, sweetheart." Paul greets him softly as the boy approaches him, sighing at the paleness of his face and how slowly he's moving.

River whines softly and buries his face into Paul's belly. "I feel sick." He says, his voice muffled.

"I know, sweetheart," Paul whispers and picks the boy up. "Ebony is unwell too, I'm staying home from work today, and you can stay home from school," Paul explains to him as he walks back to the kitchen.

He carries him into the kitchen and sits him down beside Ebony, who is very slowly munching on some apple slices and looking absolutely miserable.

Daryl steps over to River and leans down to peck his head. "Not feeling good, darlin'?" Daryl asks softly as he pets his hair, River looks up at him and shakes his head and blinks at him with his big blue eyes. "Do you think you can try and eat something? You just need to be able to take some medicine that will make you feel better, okay?"

Though he doesn't look pleased about it, River nods in agreement. While Daryl makes another bowl of oatmeal, Paul fills up a glass of water for each of them.

 

* * *

 

 

Around lunchtime, Paul and Daryl are enjoying a quiet moment that isn't filled with sniffling noses, crying, or vomiting. River and Ebony are passed out together on the couch under a soft blanket.

Daryl and Paul are in the kitchen, both sipping glasses of orange juice. "How are you feeling?" Paul asks, looking over at his husband and huffing when several long strands of hair fall in front of his face from his messy bun.

"Fine," Daryl replies and gives him a soft and tired smile. "Hope it stays that way, don't need either of us to catch it."

Paul nods in agreement and then leans forward to kiss Daryl softly, only breaking apart when they hear a soft voice calling for them from the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy!


End file.
